Cette nuit blanche
by imaybelovesbitch
Summary: En grande "frustrée" de la nuit manquante entre Spike et Buffy lors de l'épisode "Chosen" ("La fin des temps", saison 7), je voulais vous faire partager ma version...


Contre toute attente, elle descendit une énième fois ces marches. Elle ne ressentait plus ni fatigue, ni peur, ni inquiétude : non, elle ne ressentait plus... Elle ne se rappela pas avoir pris la décision de descendre dans cette cave. Elle y avait atterri machinalement.  
Et lui aussi était là. Face à elle.  
Elle se remémora vaguement avoir espéré que Faith ne serait pas là, juste avant s'être dit "non, je dois faire le vide dans mon esprit". Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la porte ouverte à la panique, ou la peur, et encore moins aux sentiments. Oui, c'était bien ça le pire, les sentiments... "je dois faire le vide dans mon esprit".

Il était là, seul. Et c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Quand il la regarda descendre, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si la breloque ne l'avait pas finalement hypnotisé. Mais quand il se leva, tout n'était que trop réel. Douloureusement réel... comme lorsque la vie vous accorde votre voeu le plus cher puisque vous êtes perdu. Oui, c'était bien cela son souhait le plus cher : passer ses derniers instants auprès d'elle. Peu importe la manière, peu importe l'endroit, pour peu qu'elle fut à ses côtés. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'exiger. Il n'était pas digne d'elle. Il avait essayé pourtant... Dieu, qu'il avait essayé... sans résultat. Alors il s'était résigné à se rendre utile et à rester digne lors de la dernière bataille. Juste une dernière fois... avant de pouvoir enfin s'endormir pour l'éternité et oublier cette haine de lui-même, cette culpabilité, et surtout cet amour qui s'agrippait à lui... trop pur et trop lourd pour espérer en réchapper.  
Mais tout ça était sans importance pour l'instant, non ? Peut-être avait-elle enfin entendu ses hurlements mutiques et la chamade immobile de son coeur, puisqu'elle était là ? A deux enjambées de lui. Seule. Par sa propre volonté. Et ça...

Ils étaient immobiles. Deux âmes croisant le fer. A court de mots et au terme de leur âge...

Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire pour briser leur silence devenu assourdissant. Et elle fut reconnaissante quand il éleva la voix :

" Je me demandais si tu viendrais... dit-il d'un ton indéfinissable, les yeux baissés.  
\- Ouais... répondit-elle dans un murmure las.

\- Eh bien je suis content de te voir, je recommençais à tourner en rond... pff, enchaîna-t-il, désinvolte .

\- Alors peut-être que tu ferais mieux de te demander comment tu aimerais passer ta potentielle dernière nuit sur terre... dit-elle dans un sourire timide. Epargne-moi tout de même tes histoires glauques de chatons !

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ça, Amour, mon voeu le plus cher était de passer cette nuit à tes côtés. Alors, on dirait que je suis exaucé, ricana-t-il... Du moins pour l'instant...

\- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ?

\- Ca quoi ?

\- Exprimer de manière si abrupte tes sentiments, sans jamais franchir la barrière du ridicule ou du pathétique ? Comment fais-tu pour être si... pragmatique ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de psychologie MAINTENANT ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Je te rappelle que réfléchir n'a jamais été mon fort... je ne marche qu'aux coups de sang... répondit-il, rageur.  
\- Ca devient un peu malsain... tout ce sang partout ! Plaisanta-t-elle.  
\- C'est toi qui as demandé ! Se vexa-t-il. Et puis, comment TOI tu te voyais passer ta potentielle dernière nuit sur terre ? L'imita-t-il en la pointant du doigt.  
\- Très bonne question... que je n'ai pas encore élucidée... J'ai voulu la passer seule, tu vois, comme d'habitude... mais ça n'allait pas. Alors je suis rentrée pour être avec les autres, mais c'était trop oppressant... je ne me serais pas sentie à l'aise... et puis... me voici...

\- Et... tu as l'intention de repartir ? Demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

\- Non... je ne pense pas... j'ai toujours pu être seule avec toi... répondit-elle comme si son esprit était à des kilomètres de là.  
\- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ces mots... mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils signifient...

\- Ca veut dire que je ne dois pas réfléchir quand je suis avec toi... je peux être totalement moi... Quoi que cela puisse être...

\- Oh... musa-t-il... Alors... Tu veux parler toute la nuit ? Ou jouer à un jeu ? Pas les échecs ! je n'ai jamais rien pigé à ces stupides règles ! Ou alors serais-tu assez folle pour vouloir tout simplement dormir ? Demanda-t-il, d'un air décontracté.

\- Quand tu dis que tu voulais être près de moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement pour toi ? Répondit-elle en ignorant ses bavardages."

Il resta coi un certain temps, comme si la question qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait aucun sens.  
A la vérité, elle l'avait pris de court. Elle venait de s'intéresser à son ressenti A LUI... waoh, c'était une première...

"Simplement ce que cela signifie littéralement... être à tes côtés, ou aussi proche de toi que tu m'y autorises... répondit-il, sur ses gardes. Il avait peur d'un malentendu qui la fasse fuir.

\- Alors... hésita-t-elle avant de rester silencieuse un long moment. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejointe là-haut ?

\- Parce que... commença-t-il en détournant le regard... je n'en suis pas digne... pas après que... un soupir lui échappa. Buffy, tu m'as gardé une place d'honneur à tes côtés ces deux dernières nuits... et j'ai peur... sa gorge se serra. Les mots l'écorchaient au passage. Pourquoi le cuisinait-elle sans relâche ? Bordel... Je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu mettes un terme à tout ça, même si devenir encore plus proche de toi me terrifie tout autant. Et je me déteste de vouloir cela, parce que, Buffy, comment cette proximité pourrait-elle être juste ? Comment pourrais-je la mériter ?

\- Spike, arrête ça tout de suite. Asséna-t-elle. Fini l'autoflagellation ! Cet homme qui a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m'offrir ce dont j'avais besoin, ce n'était pas toi ? Et celui qui a toujours surveillé mes arrières ? Et celui qui a tout donné pour devenir un homme meilleur ? Ce n'est toujours pas toi ? Je t'ai observé Spike, j'ai épié tes moindres faits et gestes... Et tu sais quoi ? Félicitations... tu as dépassé tout ce dont je te croyais capable... Tu es devenu un homme. Un homme bien... Alors oui, en ce qui me concerne, tu es pardonné... Arrête de te torturer Spike, je t'ai pardonné. On peut DORMIR maintenant ?

\- Oui... On peut... murmura Spike en rougissant un peu."

Et puis il s'allongea en laissant choir le fardeau de son âme et la noirceur de son coeur. Il pourrait maintenant mourir en paix quand viendrait l'aube...

Elle s'allongea avec délicatesse contre lui, alignant son corps au sien et posant sa tête sur son épaule. En réponse, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts... comme si elle était extrêment fragile... ou profondément dangereuse... elle n'aurait su dire. Et lui non plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à rassembler assez de courage pour poser ses lèvres sur son front, et y rester. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration. Au beau milieu de toutes ces morts, de tout ce désastre, de tout ce chaos, cet ultime baiser lui apportait la paix. Tout entre eux semblait enfin à sa place. Elle aurait pu en pleurer, si elle avait osé... Leurs deux corps lovés, en boucliers réciproques, et la confiance qui en rayonnait... c'était au-delà du désir... au-delà de la passion... Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs plus besoin... ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, elle en était sûre... était-ce cela, l'amour ? "Non, je dois faire le vide dans mon esprit".

Il s'attarda dans cet état extatique : son corps réchauffant le sien par simple contact, sa présence emplissant son coeur. Il sursauta quand elle se mit à lui caresser distraitement le bras. Son esprit était peut-être ailleurs, mais elle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi présente et proche, de plus en plus proche de lui... encore plus que lorsqu'ils baisaient ou lorsqu'il la harcelait, ou même lorsqu'il s'ennivrait de son odeur. Elle lui exprimait silencieusement tout le respect et l'amour qu'ils s'étaient finalement bâti. A la fin de toute chose. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute, mais au point où ils en étaient, les mots n'étaient qu'accessoires. Alors pourquoi l'envie de parler le submergea-t-elle ? Pourquoi remit-il de la distance entre leurs corps pour la regarder dans les yeux... ? Imbécile...

" Je t'aime, tu sais ? Buffy, je sais bien que tu ne m'as jamais cru, mais je m'en fous, j'avais besoin de te le dire une dernière fois, avant la fin...

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas la fin... songea-t-elle... Peu importe, je sais... je le peux le sentir maintenant, Spike... Je te crois."

Et il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et s'y attarda. C'était un simple toucher de ses lèvres qui le ramena des années en arrière... avant que... oui, c'est vrai, la souffrance était déjà au rendez-vous, elle était omniprésente dans leurs vies... mais c'était un autre temps. Seulement cette fois, le baiser qu'elle lui offrait était réel. Le baiser qu'elle lui donnait présentement était vrai.

"Alors maintenant je peux mourir en paix... C'est beau l'amour !

\- Chut... ne t'éloigne plus de moi..."

Et il s'exécuta.


End file.
